


Dean's Preens

by faeryn



Series: Wing Kink [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Submissive Cas, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds out that it's quite different having someone /else/ preen his wings for a change and Dean is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Preens

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to tag/rate this as? Anyway, I wanted to write a wing kink fic because... wings are freakin' awesome. >.>
> 
> <3

Cas lay on their bed in his sweatpants reading a magazine with his legs kicked up and ankles crossed like a teen in some chick-flick, and Dean told him so as he leaned down to kiss the angel tenderly. 

“Shut up, I’m comfortable,” Cas said blithely, flexing his back muscles to stretch them and dropping his neck forward to stretch that too. Dean was mesmerised by the shift of Castiel’s skin and watched until he went back to his magazine. 

“You have the most gorgeous back,” Dean murmured, running a finger gently down Cas’ spine from the back of his neck, earning an appreciative hum from his lover. As he reached the bottom he tucked his thumbs into the dimples just above Cas’ ass and ran his hands gently over the fabric-covered cheeks. Leaning down to plant a little kiss at the base of Castiel’s spine he noticed a tiny raised bump about the size of a chocolate chip that he hadn’t noticed before and frowned curiously at it. “Hey Cas, what’s this?” He ran a finger over it experimentally and then lurched back as Cas all-but screamed and his wings exploded out from his back, knocking Dean from the bed as they spread and then remained at their full length, quivering.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas growled, his voice thick. Dean tore his gaze away from the magnificent black wings in front of him to see that Cas had dropped his head to the bed and the magazine was now apparently on the other side of the room. “That is my uropygial gland, and it is very sensitive.”

“Uro-what?” Dean was confused but fascinated. He’d only ever seen the shadows of Cas’ wings so to have them here in front of him, spread out and _vibrating_ was a little overwhelming.

“Angels, like birds, need to keep our wings clean and properly maintained,” Cas said through gritted teeth, finally managing to get the trembling of his wings under control and withdrawing them a little so they were no longer practically filling the room with feathers. “The gland contains the oil we use to do that, it maintains feather integrity and provides many beneficial features such as  waterproofing and antipara-“ 

“Yeah but Cas, your _wings,_ man, they’re _gorgeous_ ,” Dean breathed, cutting the angel off from his monologue. “Can I touch them?”

Cas appeared to consider this for a moment before nodding his assent and spreading his wings a little more again for Dean. “Please be very gentle, Dean, one of the reasons we keep our wings hidden is that they, too, are very sensitive.” 

Reverently Dean placed one hand on Cas’ back between his shoulder blades, which were now coated in a fine layer of downy feathers, and gently reached out to touch the left wing closest to him. He stroked gently, marvelling at how soft the feathers were beneath his fingers. This close he could see that they had an opalescent sheen that shimmered rainbow colours one moment and gold or silver the next. It was like the effect of oil on water but more beautiful, Dean thought. He first ran his hand over the bone at the top of the wing, the feathers tickling his fingers. 

On the bed, Cas shoved his face deeper into the mattress and tried to control his breathing. Nobody else had ever touched his wings before, nobody else had ever even _seen_ his true wings before, only the grace-caused shadow angels usually projected when they were in battle, plus the one time he’d shown Dean all those years ago in the barn. He’d taken care of his own wings for _years_ and had never felt these sensations before. Dean’s fingers brushed the loose skin under the feathers and Cas bit back a groan at the sensation that shot down and exploded across his back under Dean’s other hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and focussed on trying to move his wings to Dean’s gentle touches so the other man wouldn’t have to move too far to explore further. 

Once Dean had reached the primary feathers at the end of Cas’ wing and run his fingers carefully down them he pulled his hand away and then stroked down the back of the wing in one smooth movement, enjoying the feeling of the strong feathers under his palm. Cas stifled another noise, but only barely, and folded his right wing closer to his body, brushing Dean’s other arm with the feathers delicately. Dean smiled and let out another breathy sound of wonder at the gentle caress. He ran his hand again down the curve of the angel’s wing but this time stopped to examine the different kinds of feathers on each section of the wing. 

“Dean,” Cas grunted from the bed, lifting his head enough so the hunter could hear him. Dean turned to look at him and stopped stroking, his hand hovering mere millimetres from the feathers and Cas could still feel the heat from the hunter’s skin. “If you like touching them so much would you like to make yourself useful and preen them for me?” Cas had been meaning to clean his wings for a few days anyway and, he decided, the time for shyness had probably passed by now. Besides which he really wanted to explore the _magnificent_ sensations Dean was causing as he stroked. 

“I’d love that,” Dean said readily, his voice full of awe, “just tell me what I gotta do.”

Cas hesitated, since this would mean Dean had to touch the sensitive uropygial gland again and he wasn’t sure he could deal with that again just yet. The feeling had been so unexpected and intense… He took a deep breath; Dean couldn’t clean his wings without the oil, so he would just have to brace himself. 

“You need to gather some oil from the gland, it would be helpful if you could cover your fingers with it quite thoroughly.” He tried to stay matter-of-fact but when Dean moved quickly down his body and began rubbing gently at the gland that explosion of sensation ran through him again like he had been struck by lightning and his wings flared out once more and trembled uncontrollably. This, at least, would assist Dean, but only if Castiel could calm himself enough to continue his lover’s instruction. 

“Okay, now what,” Dean said after a while, his hands all but dripping with oil. More oil had pooled in the curve of Cas’ back and, although it was clear, Dean was struggling not to liken it to another substance and suppressed a shiver of longing at the memory.

“I usually work on each set of feathers individually,” Cas said, keeping his tone neutral and forcing his wings to still, “starting with the ones in the centre of my back and moving down each wing until I reach the primaries.” 

“Damn, Cas, how flexible do you even gotta be do reach those?” Dean asked, gently placing his hands on the feathers in the middle of Cas’ back and beginning to run the oil over them. Cas let out a rough chuckle.

“I would show you, but I believe you would find it more disturbing than arousing,” he teased. 

“Aw, I don’t know,” Dean sounded unconvinced but let the conversation lull as he focussed on the lesser coverts on the top of Cas’ left wing, which was closer to his reach than the right. He needed very little instruction from Cas, who was surprised to feel Dean gently separating and smoothing each feather with his fingers, even the tiniest ones plenty big enough for him to work individually. He went back to the oil gland several more times before finishing even the first section and Cas’ body felt full of fire with each gentle caress. 

“Okay, move on to the alulas now,” Cas said when Dean sat back, satisfied with his ministrations on the lesser coverts. He sensed Dean’s confused expression so before the hunter could speak Cas used the primary feathers of his other wing to point at the little tuft of feathers on the upper half of the wing, just past the end of the first ones. 

Dean laughed at the motion of Cas’ wing, he hadn’t realised they could be used as pointers too and he made a mental note to ask Cas how flexible his wings were as well when this was over. Gathering a little more oil into his hands he began to continue down the wing, following Cas’ instructions as to which feathers to preen next. 

It took a long time for the left wing to be completely cleaned but Dean felt immense satisfaction as he sat back on the bed and looked at the difference between Cas’ left wing and his right. The left one practically _shone_ with its own light and the pristine feathers looked even blacker and more brilliant than before. He was eager to start on the right one but as he got up to walk around the bed he realised he hadn’t heard anything from Cas in a while, his instructions having quickly shifted to non-verbal as he pointed at each feather set with his other wing.

“Cas, man, you okay?” He asked, looking down at the angel and surprised to see his head buried in the mattress. Cas was breathing very heavily and he had both his hands on the back of his head with the fingers interlaced so tightly his knuckles were white. “Hey, I’m not hurting you am I?” His voice was full of concern.

“No Dean,” Cas managed to growl out, his voice deep, “but as I mentioned my wings are extremely sensitive and I am unused to someone else administering care to them.” He took a few more deep breaths, trying to put out the stars that were dancing behind his eyes. Every touch of Dean’s fingers on his feathers sent lightning bolts shooting through him and his skin felt like it was on fire. 

Dean settled himself on the other side of the bed but didn’t reach out to touch Cas right away. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No!” The word was out of his lips before he could stop them, the thought of Dean stopping his preening was agonising. 

“All right, good,” Dean grinned, placing his palm in the pool of oil on Cas’ back and beginning his task again.

Now that Castiel no longer had to focus on directing Dean he had nothing to distract him from the feeling of his wings being preened by someone else. He was glad he was lying on his front, for a start, because if Dean knew how turned on he was getting by having his wings preened… he wasn’t sure he’d survive. Each feather felt like it had a direct line to his groin and every line was singing. He had managed to get the quivering of his wings under control every time Dean touched his uropygial gland, but only just, and now just huffed breaths into the blanket. When Dean moved on to the second set of alulas Cas’ control slipped and he let out a lust-filled whine, his eyes rolling back in his head unseen as the feathers under Dean’s fingers trembled. It took him a moment to get that under control and he could sense Dean’s eyes on the back of his head while he waited for the movement to cease. A blush crept up his neck and Cas fought to regain the control he had lost.

“Cas, are you…” Dean didn’t try to ask the question, he just leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the curve of Cas’ neck, drawing out another moan from the angel. “Damn, is this really that exciting for you?”

“Dean,” Cas gasped, “please finish…” he trailed off and his wings flared out sharply as Dean pressed his fingers to the oil gland again, the mischievous hunter now intending to use this new information to his full advantage. Cas whined again, a needy sound Dean had never heard him make before. The angel was usually the one who liked to take control and Dean was usually more than happy to let him take the lead so he wanted to make the most of this unique situation while he could. 

Now that he knew how Cas’ wings moved Dean felt more confident teasing the feathers apart and paying more attention to the loose skin beneath them, learning what made Cas flex or cry out, keeping half an eye on the other wing to see how his touch affected the angel, who didn’t appear to have a very strong control over the enormous appendages. Dean supposed he’d never had to worry about hiding his wings’ movements before, since they were always incorporeal. 

Cas was going to die, he just knew it. His whole body was on fire and he had completely lost what little control he’d had when Dean kissed him. As the hunter drew his fingers over each successive feather the electrical current that sent lightning bolts through his body intensified until Cas was mewling with desperate want and _need_. Every time Dean drew away for a second for whatever reason, be it to stretch his hands or simply gather more oil he felt as if he had lost something, a piece of himself and he cried out quietly until the hunter’s strong fingers returned to the feathers and began their gentle caresses anew. He should never have let Dean continue touching him, this was just too much, too intense for the angel to bear. Dean was torturing him with every stroke and it had taken at least an hour for the last wing to be completely cleaned, he wasn’t sure he could last another _hour_ of this. 

Cas rocked his hips as subtly as he could, hoping Dean was too busy focussing on his wings to notice but he just needed _something_ , just any kind of friction on his aching erection and he whimpered at the combined feeling of the fabric of his sweatpants rubbing his length and Dean’s gentle but strong hands rubbing his feathers. Stars exploded behind his eyelids again and he keened more loudly, his need beginning to outweigh his embarrassment. Dean moved on to the secondary feathers and Cas moaned again, rocking his hips into the bed once more. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he ached for Dean to touch him somewhere else but he also couldn’t bear the thought of not having those hands touching his wings any more. 

Cas’ little hip movements hadn’t escaped the hunter’s notice, he was sitting on the bed with him, after all, but he focussed instead on the wing in his hands. He had no idea this would be so arousing for Cas but he loved the little noises the angel was making and, truth be told, it was hot as hell to see his lover coming undone from something so innocuous. He focussed instead on running his fingers over every millimetre of Cas’ wing, making sure the oil was perfectly distributed on every quill as Cas’ writhing and quiet little moans increased in their fervour beside him. Dean had no idea what his touch was doing to his angel, especially when he touched that sensitive gland at the base of his spine, but he knew he loved the sounds it caused him to make. He couldn’t know that every time his fingertips flicked over that little chocolate chip Cas had to grind his teeth together to stop his wings stretching out and shaking uncontrollably or that every time he ran his thumb and forefinger down the middle of a feather Cas had to hold his breath to keep from screaming Dean’s name into the mattress. 

Eventually he made it to the final few primaries and Cas was practically sobbing, his whole body - excepting his wings, which he was just about managing to keep still for Dean’s sake - trembling with desire. He rutted helplessly against the bed as Dean casually groomed the final feather and then finally sat back to admire his handiwork, both with the wings and with his lover. 

“Dean, Dean,” Cas whimpered as the hunter’s touch left him, tears springing to his eyes at the sudden loss of sensation. He felt like he was being driven mad, like this was some new kind of torture he had never been trained to deal with. 

The hunter took pity on his angel, running a hand across the curve of Castiel’s ass and squeezing gently. He leaned forward, covering the man’s body with his own and began to kiss and nuzzle at Cas’ neck, one hand running up the newly groomed wing and the other stroking Cas’ backside as he mewled and rocked into the mattress. 

“Are you going to come for me, Castiel?” Dean asked, deliberately using Cas’ full name because he knew it drove the angel _wild_ and, as he predicted, Cas cried out and begged him for release. Dean kneaded the soft flesh of his ass and licked at the angel’s ear, tugging and stroking at the wing under his fingers. Cas keened, giving a half-choked sob and Dean decided he had suffered enough. “Come for me Castiel,” he instructed and swiftly moved his fingers up to the oil gland, deftly stimulating it so the oil poured out onto his fingers. 

That instruction, no, _permission_ was all Cas needed - coupled with the sudden burst of sensation from his uropygial gland - and he came hard with a wordless scream, not even caring that his sweatpants would probably be ruined. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had and Dean could tell from how he fell into trembling babble, whispering Enochian and English endearments in equal measure, though Dean didn’t understand the former. He kissed Cas’ face and sat back to admire this handiwork.

After some time Cas managed to catch his breath and regain his control enough to look back at Dean who beamed at him with an excited twinkle in his eyes. Cas folded his wings in tightly to his body, appreciating their smoothness and making a mental note to praise Dean for his thoroughness later.

“We are _definitely_ doing that again,” he managed to growl, locking his intense gaze with Dean’s.

“Hell yeah we are, that was freakin’ hot,” Dean agreed, leaning down to catch Cas’ lips with his own. When the kiss ended he grinned down at Cas and stroked the feathers on his back gently. “Now, you gonna help me out with my own little, er, problem?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Cas grinned back.

“With pleasure,” he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone waiting on an update to my endverse fic, this one got stuck in my head and try as hard as I could I couldn't write the other one till I got rid of this out of my stupid brain. 
> 
> As always endings are hard so sorry if it's shitty ;p I did put a fair amount of thought into it but I didn't want to go into any more detail so... I copped out!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
